Coming Out
by HugsandBugsSmileyface
Summary: How both Kyle and Stan came out to their parents. Rated T. One-Shot. Style.


A/N: Because I couldn't think about anything other than this for some odd reason today, I decided to write. And write, write, write, write. I will try to write more on WOSP tomorrow if I get the chance.

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.

...

At first, Kyle's parents thought he was a perfectly normal little boy. He had grown up like any other boy, playing football with his friends and even had a little girlfriend at one point named Rebecca. But Kyle did all that stuff because that's what he was taught to do. That's what boys did, and Kyle was a boy, so that's what Kyle did.

When Kyle was 11, his mother caught him staring at the Barbie dolls.

Of course, by this age, Kyle knew that looking at dolls was not something you are supposed to do if you were a boy, so he tried to force himself to play with his truck his Dad had bought him for his past birthday.

But he couldn't help looking over his shoulder every time they were in the toy department one aisle over.

The subtle changes didn't start to show until Kyle was around twelve. His green ushanka, his signature trademark as a child, no longer rested upon his head. Instead, he let his hair down, and tried to use so many of his mother's hair products to straighten in out so it would lay flat on his head. He didn't like his Jewfro, so that was the first thing to be eliminated. When Kyle successfully tamed his hair, he went down for breakfast.

"Kyle, bubbeh, what did you do to your hair?" Sheila asked.

"I fixed it." Kyle said, pouring himself a bowl of Cheerios.

"Fixed...but Kyle, you look..." _Like a girl. _she thought.

Kyle looked up at his mother. Sheila looked at Kyle, then back up to his hair, then back to Kyle. "It's just...different, bubbeh."

Kyle scooped up a spoonful of Cheerios and munched on them. "I like it better this way." he stated.

Sheila nodded and sat down at the table, pouring herself a bowl of cereal.

"Well as long as you like it, Kyle, I don't see a problem with it."

Kyle smiled. "Thanks, Mom." Kyle said.

"Now hurry up, Bubbeh, you're going to miss the bus."

Kyle smiled. "Okay mom."

In fact, it went on that way for the rest of the year. Kyle did his hair every morning. He used a lot of hair products to keep it looking the way that he wanted it to look. It was not long, after they went to the circus for Ike's birthday party, that Kyle started to act a bit more...effeminate. There, Kyle had said, "Hey mom."

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I thought guys couldn't wear make-up." he said.

"Well, it's not illegal or anything, Kyle. It's just not normal for a guy to wear it." his mother said.

"Then what about these guys?" Kyle asked, pointing to the circus performers.

"Kyle, that's different. This is their job. They wear make-up for their work."

Kyle didn't say anything more.

When Sheila and Gereld started giving Kyle a bit more money for his allowances, he started to save up for the things that he wanted to buy. In fact, nobody knew what it was that he was using his money for-they assumed that he went to the movies a lot, but he really only went every once in a while. To relax, Kyle found himself going to Stark's Pond a lot. The days seemed to go on forever, and before anyone knew it, Kyle was starting his first year of high school.

It was then that his parents first embraced the notion that their son Kyle might actually be gay.

Of course, there was nothing wrong with that. Of course not. If that's what their little Kyle was, they were all for acceptance and tolerance.

Sheila had been doing the laundry over the weekend, and knew that Kyle'd gone over to his best friend Stan's house. She opened the door to her oldest's room and started to put his clothes away. As she opened the last drawer at the bottom, she was shocked, but not really all that SURPRISED at what she'd found. A men's underwear catalog and...(she shuddered, thinking of her poor bubbeh and his obviously confusing feelings) a vibrator.

Sheila just put his underwear in the drawer and sighed.

Yea, he was definitely gay.

...

"Stan?" Kyle asked his best friend and secret boyfriend of almost an entire year.

"What's up?" Stan asked, pulling the milk out of the refrigerator and drinking straight from the carton. Kyle chuckled. He was such a dude.

"C-can...can I talk to you?" he asked.

Stan looked at his super-best friend. "Sure, Kyle. You can talk to me about anything. What's up?" he asked.

Kyle looked over his shoulder. Randy was sitting on the couch with Sharon in his lap, watching some girly movie that she had picked out.

"Not here. Alone. Can...can we go up to your room?" he asked.

Stan nodded and pulled his best friend by the arm. "Sure. Come on." Stan said, taking Kyle up to his room.

They sat down on Stan's bed, Kyle biting his lip and crossing and uncrossing his legs in nervousness. Stan looked at his super best friend. Was he okay? What was wrong? And wasn't he the one that wanted to talk in the first place? So why was he being so quiet?

"Stan, you're..." Kyle began. He then shook his head and sighed. "How should I say this? Remember...remember when you came out to your parents and...they didn't quite understand?" Kyle asked.

Stan's eyes bugged a bit, wondering where his best friend was going with this, but nodded.

"How could I forget? That was about two years ago." Stan scoffed. "I had to explain a LOT." he groaned.

**...**

**FLASHBACK**

...

"Mom...Dad...can I talk to you?" Stan asked, going up to his parents.

His parents, who had been in the living room talking about god knows what, looked at their son.

"Well...sure Stan. What's on your mind?" his dad asked.

Stan sighed. He knew he was about to have to explain a lot.

"Well...you all know that I'm dating Wendy again, right?" he asked.

"Of course, Stan. She's a lovely girl."

Stan agreed.

"She is...but...well...there's been some rumors going around about me and...I'd like to clear up some stuff before you guys hear it from somewhere else." he said.

Stan's father frowned. "What kind of rumors?" he asked.

"Well...there's been some talk about my...sexual identity. A lot of the kids at school are saying that I'm secretly gay or bisexual." he explained.

"But it's not true, right?" his father asked, searching for an answer.

"Well...they're not right...but they're not really wrong in everything either." he said.

Stan's mother looked confused. "What are you talking about, Stanley?" she wondered.

Stan sighed. "I'm just going to come out and say it." he told them.

Stan's dad closed his eyes and braced himself. He knew (or thought he did) what was coming. Stan's dad waited for the "I'm gay" announcement.

"Mom...dad..."

_Here it comes. _Randy thought.

"I...am a pansexual." Stan announced.

Stan's dad looked at his son in confusion. What was that? Stan's mother and father looked at one another, then back at their son. What on earth did he just say? That he was a panda-what?

"A...a panda-sexual?" his mother asked, confused.

Stan chuckled a bit. "Not panda. Pan. A pansexual." he said, still laughing a bit.

"What is a pansexual, Stan?" Randy asked.

Stan smiled, prepared for this kind of reaction.

"It means...I love people for who they are, not their gender. It means I'm gender-blind." he explained.

"...Isn't that the same thing as bisexual?" Randy asked.

Stan shook his head. "No...it's...okay. Imagine this. You're in an ice cream shop. The straight person orders chocolate. That's ALL. The gay person gets Vanilla, and that's all. The bisexual gets vanilla and chocolate. I would end up getting whatever the hell I damn well pleased. Rocky road, strawberry, banana, chocolate chip, mint, see where I'm going with this?" he asked.

Stan's parents were still confused. "There are only two genders Stan." his mother said. "How can you get that much ice cream if they only sell Vanilla and Chocolate?" she asked.

Stan sighed. "Because they DON'T just sell vanilla and chocolate. That's what I'm trying to tell you. There are many different types of people. There are bisexuals, omnisexuals, multisexuals, straight, gay, pansexual...don't you understand?"

They didn't.

Stan sighed again. This was going to be a very long night of explaining.

...

END FLASHBACK

...

"Well...have you told them about us? I mean..." Kyle asked, looking into his boyfriends' eyes.

Stan's eyes softened. "I didn't think that you were ready to come out yet." he smiled.

Kyle smiled, thankful. "Baby, I just...I wasn't ready." he told Stan.

Stan smiled and grabbed his hand. "So...you're ready now?" Stan asked.

Kyle smiled. "I'm not going to be someone I'm not. I'm not going to hide anymore." Kyle crossed his legs.

Stan smiled and pulled his boyfriend in for a hug. "I'm proud of you, baby." he smiled.

Kyle nodded in his boyfriend's hair. "I know. I just...I want you to be there when I tell them." Kyle said.

Stan smiled and nodded his head. "If you want me to be there, I will be. Kyle, I love you. YOU. Not for what you identify yourself as. I want to be with you forever." Stan hugged him.

"I love you too, Stan." Kyle said.

...

When Sheila Broflovski came home that night, she was not expecting to see her Kyle holding Stanley Marsh's hand. When Gereld got home a few minutes later, he almost fainted at the sight of his son. Stan, as the kind boyfriend, smiled at Kyle, reassuring him that everything was going to be alright.

"Mom...dad...I have something to tell you." Kyle started.

Gereld looked at the two of them.

"Obviously." he said, a bit surprised.

"Go on, Kyle, we're listening." his mother said.

Kyle sighed. It was now or never. "Well...mom, dad...as you can see...Stan and I are dating. And...I..." Kyle sighed. It wasn't supposed to be this hard to say these three little words.

"I am transgender." Kyle spat out.

Gereld blinked. "A...a transgender? That's...like gay, right?" Gereld asked.

Kyle sighed. "It's a straight female...that was born a male. I'm a girl." Kyle said.

Sheila clucked her tongue. "Kyle...I know you want to be a girl, and I guess that's okay, but..."

Kyle shook his head. "I don't just WANT to be a girl, mom. I AM one. The only thing is that...my inside and my outside doesn't match." Kyle said, a few silent tears running down his cheeks.

Sheila looked at Kyle, and, looking at the girly outfit that her son was wearing, nodded. "We love you. No matter what. I know that this is hard for you. It's hard for us, as parents. But we love you. That will never change." she said.

Kyle got tears in his eyes and ran to his mother. "Oh mom." he cried. "I'm..."

"There, there bubbeleh. It's okay."

Kyle cried a bit more.

"I love you. You're still my son." she coddled.

"I'm your daughter." Kyle said.

Sheila smiled. "That's going to take some getting used to, Kyle."

"Kylie."

Sheila pat Kyle's back. "One step at a time, bubbeleh." she said, smoothing out her new daughter's hair.

"I love you, mom." Kylie cried.

"We love you too, baby. That will never change. Never."

Kylie sniffed a bit and pulled out of her mother's embrace. "I think I want to lie down now." she said.

Sheila smiled at her. "Then go to bed, baby. We'll talk more in the morning."

Stan went over and hugged his girlfriend goodbye. "I love you. See you tomorrow?" he asked.

Kylie nodded and pecked Stan on the lips. "Okay. Bus stop tomorrow?" she asked.

Stan nodded.

"Bye, baby." he kissed Kylie one more time before turning to leave.

Everything was going to be fine.

...

A/N: Okay, so I didn't want to use the pronoun she for Kylie until Kyle came out to his parents. That was his moment of transition. So...yeah. I hope you liked it. Please comment and what have you. REVIEW!

Hugs and Bugs,

Smileyface.

: ]


End file.
